C'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et puis d'avancer
by Rosa020
Summary: SPOILER 2X08 ! Recueil de textes courts sur la façon dont Clarke, Bellamy et les autres font face et avancent après la mort de Finn. "La meilleure façon de marcher, c'est encore la notre : c'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et puis d'avancer." - Bellarke - English version coming soon !
1. Cauchemar

Elle reste éveillée aussi longtemps que possible, et quand elle finit par s'effondrer, elle fait des cauchemars. Elle se débat, hurle, appelle Finn dans son sommeil. Lui reste assis à côté de la porte, dans le couloir. Il veille. À l'intérieur, Abby tente de la réveiller, de la prendre dans ses bras. En vain. Elle la repousse sans sortir de son délire. Quand elle renonce enfin, le docteur Griffin va ouvrir la porte pour le faire entrer.

- S'il-te-plaît… S'il-te-plaît, réveille là.

Il se lève et laisse sa mitraillette dans le couloir.

(Il laisse toujours sa mitraillette dans le couloir.)

Il y va doucement, étape par étape. D'abord il lui parle, il ne veut pas la surprendre ni lui faire peur. Il s'annonce avant d'approcher du lit où elle tremble et se bat avec elle-même.

- Clarke ? Ça va aller… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout ira bien.

Il raconte n'importe quoi, il ne sait pas d'où viennent tous ces jolis mensonges, il sait juste qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le croit.

(Quand Clarke est concernée, il aime mieux ne pas se poser de question. Il ne pense pas, il agit. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire de ce qu'il pense à propos de Clarke.)

Quand il est assez près pour la toucher, il pose la main sur son bras. Il est assez fort pour l'immobiliser s'il le veut. Il ne veut pas. Il veut qu'elle arrête toute seule.

- Clarke ? Clarke, c'est moi. Calme-toi…

- Finn… Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée, Finn !

Il s'est accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Il sent le regard du docteur Griffin braqué sur eux mais il l'ignore. Il serre plus fort le bras de Clarke, et pose sa main libre sur son front.

(Octavia fait ça quand Lincoln affronte ses propres démons. Pourquoi les monstres attendent-ils toujours la nuit et le sommeil pour attaquer ?)

- Clarke, répète-t-il tout bas en caressant ses cheveux.

Sa tête roule sur le côté et son visage se tourne vers lui. Déjà, elle gigote moins sur son lit. Elle tremble toujours, chuchote « Finn… ». Elle ne pleure pas.

(Elle ne pleure jamais.)

Il attend encore un peu, continue à chuchoter ses mensonges, ses « tout ira bien », ses « ce n'est qu'un cauchemars », jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, enfin. Et là il attend encore un peu, égrène les soixante secondes d'une minute de sécurité, dans sa tête. Il sent Abby approcher, dans son dos. Il se lève avant qu'elle ne soit assez près pour le toucher.

(Il est un peu plus grand que leur chancelière-presque-auto-proclamée.)

Ils restent là tous les deux, debout dans la pénombre, lui face à Abby, elle les yeux baissées sur sa fille qui repose entre deux combats. Au moment où il va s'en aller, elle lève les yeux et croise son regard.

- Merci, Bellamy.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire, et retourne faire le guet.


	2. Chasse

Parfois elle débarque dans sa tente au petit matin avec deux lances.

- Je vais chasser. Tu viens ?

Il n'a pas besoin de sous-titres.

(Elle pose la question par habitude, ils savent tous les deux qu'il vient.)

À part les gardes de quart, le reste du camp dort encore lorsqu'ils franchissent la grille. Il a des couvertures dans son sac à dos, elle une trousse de secours. S'ils pouvaient, ils partiraient sans rien d'autre que leurs habits et leurs lances.

(Pas de mitraillettes. Les Terriens ne leur ont ouvert leur territoire de chasse qu'à cette condition.)

Ils passent la journée à courir les bois sans parler. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça. Clarke a besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose, de garder Finn et la façon dont il est mort très loin de ses pensées. De s'épuiser assez pour peut-être dormir d'un trait et profondément la nuit prochaine. Peut-être. Lui ne sait jamais exactement pourquoi il est là, pourquoi elle lui demande de l'accompagner. Il sait qu'il y a une raison, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas laquelle. Personne n'a le droit de quitter le camp tout seul, mais enfreindre les règles n'a jamais été leur problème. Elle ne parle presque pas pendant leurs chasses, alors ce n'est pas pour se confier à lui non plus.

(Il sourit, parfois, quand il s'interroge, parce qu'il peut presque voir sa petite sœur rouler des yeux. « Et qu'elle apprécie juste ta compagnie, ça ne te traverse jamais l'esprit ? »)

Lui a ses propres raisons pour attacher ses pas aux siens dans la forêt. Comme il veille sur son sommeil devant la porte de l'aire médicale. Sa vie est devenue une garde permanente depuis la mort de Spacewalker.

(Même à bord de l'Arche, quand il portait l'uniforme, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi garde qu'à présent, quand il veille sur la Princesse.)

Il arrive que la chasse tourne à la compétition d'endurance. Ils se sont mit à courir et aucun des deux ne prend l'initiative d'une pause, ni même de ralentir. Alors ils continuent, n'essaient même plus de traquer leur proie s'ils en ont repéré une. Ils courrent sans but, deux silhouettes armées de lances qui passent entre les arbres. Les feuilles et les branches craquent sous leurs pieds, ils respirent fort. Ils ne font pas la course, n'essaient pas d'aller plus vite. Ils courrent jusqu'à ce que leurs corps refusent de les porter plus loin.

Quand la nuit tombe, ils font demi-tour et retournent vers le camp en marchant. À mi-chemin, la faim les fait s'arrêter au bord d'un cours d'eau. Leurs chasses à deux ne leur permettent pas de ramener de grosses prises destinées à nourrir tout le camp. Alors ils allument un feu et cuisent les lapins ou les écureuils qu'ils ont pris dans la journée. Souvent ils restent assis près du brasier et regardent les étoiles tandis que les flammes meurent. Bellamy sort une couverture qu'ils se partagent, toujours en silence. Il sent le corps de Clarke à côté du sien, appuyé contre son bras, et il aime cette façon de la veiller sans la regarder.

Délestés de leurs prises, ils terminent le chemin du retour à la course de vitesse, cette fois.

(Ils arrivent toujours en même temps.)

(Parfois ils restent si longtemps près du feu que le corps de Clarke devient lourd à côté du sien. Ces soirs-là, il rentre en marchant doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. La chasse se termine lorsqu'il la dépose dans son lit, dans la baie médicale. Abby prend le relais et l'envoie se coucher, non sans lui avoir adressé un hochement de tête reconnaissant.)


	3. Abby et Bellamy 1

La première fois qu'elle entend le nom de Bellamy Blake, il est un criminel et un traitre. Il a tiré sur Thelonius avant de s'enfuir par la navette des 100. C'est un tueur, et il est en bas, avec toute une bande de délinquants.

(Avec Clarke.) 

La première fois qu'elle rencontre Bellamy Blake, il a été gracié, il est couvert de sang et de poussière, et il a des menottes aux poignets pour avoir agressé un autre gamin. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'intéresser à lui dans un premier temps, elle a les survivants de l'Arche à aider et sa fille à chercher. Ensuite elle réalise que Bellamy Blake est une des seules personnes en dehors d'elle-même qui se préoccupe de ce que sont devenus les enfants.

(Et Clarke.)

Alors elle le fait sortir de prison, lui donne une arme, et le laisse partir avec les autres gamins qu'ils ont retrouvé. En priant pour que ça ne soit pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

(Pour Clarke. Elle fait ça pour Clarke.) 

Bien entendu, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et Clarke refait surface avant Bellamy. Toute à sa joie d'avoir retrouvé sa fille vivante, Abby en oublie presque l'existence du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse avec deux blessés. C'est un peu le chaos, Finn et Murphy sont Dieu seul sait où avec des armes automatiques, mais Abby n'a pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Clarke la dépasse en courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu courir, jette les bras autour du coup de Bellamy Blake et le serre dans ses bras si fort qu'elle lui fait probablement mal. Le garçon vacille un instant sur ses jambes d'un air perdu, puis referme ses deux bras sur Clarke et lui rend son étreinte.

L'intense soulagement qui se lit sur son visage change quelque chose dans le regard qu'Abby pose désormais sur lui. 

Ensuite tout va très vite, Jaha refait surface –comment diable est-il parvenu à les rejoindre, mystère-, les Terriens les encerclent, Clarke et Bellamy rejettent en bloc toute autorité et disparaissent à leurs guises dans les bois avec leurs amis, Thelonius semble avoir un peu perdu la tête, on leur lance un ultimatum, Clarke ne pense qu'aux enfants piégés dans le Mont Weather et n'a visiblement aucun sens des priorités, Clarke…

Clarke marche jusqu'aux Terriens et négocie une trêve en sevrant l'un des leurs de la drogue qui fait de lui un Faucheur. Clarke marche aux milieu des guerriers et tue le garçon qu'elle aime pour lui épargner une nuit de tortures. Clarke ne tremble pas, ne crie pas, revient au camp en marchant et disparaît à l'intérieur des restes de l'Arche.

Bellamy Blake lui emboîte le pas sans un mot, comme une ombre.

Le jour de la mort de Finn, Abby cesse de voir Bellamy comme un délinquant et un rebel dangereux. 

Dans les jours et les semaines qui suivent la trêve avec les Terriens, Abby voit sa fille se jeter à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle n'a jamais été si renfermée sur elle-même, si froide et silencieuse, même avec elle. Elle fait des plans de bataille, part en expédition, prépare des munitions, évite Raven, fait des allers-retours entre leur camp et celui des Terriens pour organiser l'assaut. Ses yeux et ses joues se creusent à mesure que les jours sans sommeil passent.

Abby tente tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider, la sortir de son apathie, la forcer à se nourrir et à dormir. C'est un combat quotidien, mais vain. Clarke repousse ses mains et son aide. Clarke, à vrai dire, repousse tout le monde. Sauf lui. C'est peut-être parce qu'il ne propose pas vraiment son aide, en fin de compte. Il est simplement présent. Il la suit comme une ombre, où qu'elle aille, et elle ne proteste pas. Abby finit par comprendre la stratégie de Bellamy. Plutôt que de chercher à lui donner quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas, il attend qu'elle le réclame. Il reste là pour être prêt à la rattraper le jour où elle va s'effondrer.

Dans cette guerre à Clarke contre Clarke, Abby comprend que Bellamy Blake est la seule personne qui puisse s'interposer. Le traitre, le délinquant, le rebel devient l'unique et mince fil qui la relie encore à sa fille. Et elle ne sait pas si elle doit le remercier ou le haïr pour ça.


End file.
